Hybrid
Hybrid: Hybrid powers are unusual in the sense that they are not fitted in a single category. These powers have certain prerequisites, but are usually not a prerequisite themselves. If a power lists multiple prerequisites, all of them must be met. Powers that have prerequisites from another tree count as though they are from those trees, but are not prerequisites themselves for those trees. A hybrid power might require all the X powers of a certain tree, but that hybrid power itself is not a requirement to take the X2 or Z level powers of that tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Taiyoken (Solar Flare) Prequisites: Any level 3 power of the Offensive Ki tree Type: Two Cost: 1 End + 25 Ki UPR: Unlimited Description: This power allows you to generate a bright flash of light which can blind people. Everyone in the combat must roll a saving throw, unless they've never seen this power before; in which case they're automatically blinded. If you have this power, you count as having seen it before. To save, you roll 1d20+INT/5 with an additional +2 bonus for each previously made Taiyoken Save. Results higher than 20 is a save and you shielded your eyes in time. If you failed your roll, you're blinded for the next two actions (not yours, but the first two that come next). While blinded, you may not perform attacks or parries, and your dodges receive a -8 penalty. You may perform any actions that are not an attack or a parry while blinded normally. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ki Shaping Prequisites: Any level 2 power of the Offensive Ki tree and the power Telekinesis. Type: One Cost: 25 Ki per level to create, +10 Ki per level to swing. UPR: Unlimited Decription: You focus your Ki in or around your hand and shape it like a blade of pure energy by using your mind. This may be done as a pre-round action, and creates a weapon that deals 1d4*10 AP damage per 25 Ki spent, to a maximum of 25 Ki per level and has a +3 bonus to strike. You may use any Sword Power with it. However, every time you swing the blade it costs 10 Ki per 1d4*10 damage it inflicts. Note that in the case of Twice, a Multi-Slash, or similar you must spend the Ki for every attack in the sword multi / combo. This sword benefits from all bonuses to Ki Damage and Sword Damage, but PKU does not function with it. Despite its requirements, attacks with the sword count as sword attacks and not telekinetic attacks, so superspeeds may be used for and against them. The Unique Final Ki Attacker treats this as a Ki Attack. This attack counts as a Multi for purposes of interacting with +% damage. Template: {(1d4*10 per level + Str mod) + Ki Misc mods + Sword Misc Mods + Bulk} AP ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Discharge Dodge Prequisites: The Discharge and Combat Teleport powers Type: Three Cost: 15 ki per level UPR: 1/Round Description: Insted of targetting the enemy with a ki attack, you project your energy as a broad burst down to the ground or even wider to 'push' off the thickness of the air itself. You don't put quite as much energy into it as you would with a ki attack, but it's just enough that you can shove yourself aside of an incoming attack. For every 15 Ki you spend, to a maximum of 15 ki per level, you gain a +1 bonus to Dodging an attack. This ki cost is unreducable except by Suppress Power Level and considered a Superspeed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Psionic Entemperment Prequisites: Ki Shaping / A level 2 Telekinetic Power Type: One Cost: 2 End + ( 25 Ki per level ) UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is similar to Ki Shaping and is simply an advanced form of it. You strike at the target and a blade made from your mind extend to actually deal the damage before dissipating. This is a Hand-to-Hand attack with a +3 bonus that deals 1d6*10 AP damage per 25 Ki spent, up to 25 Ki per level. It benefits from any bonuses to Ki Damage and any bonuses to HtH Damage. Despite requiring a Telekinetic Power, this counts as a Hand-to-Hand attack and not a Telekinetic Attack and Superspeeds may be used for and against it normally and Shield Piercing Charge affects it. It may not benefit from Bulk or Pku and the Unique Final Ki Attacker treats it as a Ki Attack. This attack counts as a Multi for purposes of interacting with +% damage. Template: {(1d6*10 per level + Str mod) + Ki Misc mods + HtH Misc Mods} AP